Your Story
by 7D
Summary: Buku sketsa usang ini berisi tentangmu. Tawamu, keluh kesahmu, tangismu, semuanya. Dan buku itu bernama, Your Story. HyunSaeng of SS501 couple. Oneshoot. Mind to review ?


**Title : Your Story**

**Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik orangtua mereka dan Tuhan.**  
**SS501 milik Triple S dan DSP ent.**  
**Dan fic ini murni milik saya.**

**Pair : Hyunjoong & Youngsaeng [SS501]**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : YAOI ! EYD kacau, dan fic ini masih luput dari kekurangan :)**

.

.

.

Siang menjelang sore. Angin di hamparan ilalang itu mendayu lembut. Suasananya yang hangat serta sunyi membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama disini. Cicitan burung terdengar keras, berasal dari satu-satunya pohon besar yang tumbuh ditengah padang ilalang tadi. Ditengah dahan pohon itu, ada sebuah rumah pohon yang terlihat tua namun kokoh.

Semilir angin masuk melalui jendela rumah pohon itu. Membuat si pengunjung yang ada didalam melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

Lelaki itu –Hyunjoong menatap sendu hamparan ilalang diseberang sana. Terlihat rumpun-rumpun itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Warnanya terlihat keemasan ditimpa sinar mentari. Hyunjoong tersenyum, sesaat. Pandangannya kembali fokus ke buku sketsa usang miliknya.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari buku itu. Akankah seorang artis besar masih mau memakai buku usang nan rusak seperti yang ia pegang sekarang ? Mungkin tidak. Tapi Hyunjoong mau merawat buku itu hingga sekarang.

Pandangannya menyendu tatkala mengingat buku digenggamannya. Buku ini hanya berupa tulisan dan beberapa foto. Namun berisi curahan hatinya dan orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, yang sangat dicintainya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Hyunjoong membuka baju oblong putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Seharian setelah syuting membuatnya benar-benar lelah. Bajunya ia buang sembarangan. Hingga tubuhnya berbalik, ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar apik dipinggangnya. Punggungnya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dan helaian rambut seseorang.

Merasa mengenal orang dibelakangnya, Hyunjoong menarik lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya kedepan. Orang yang ditarik mengikuti arah tangannya ditarik. Dan sekarang, merka berdua bisa bertatapan langsung.

Namja berpipi chubby berucap "Kau lelah ?"

"Tidak, setelah kau disini..." Hyunjoong menghirup tangan yang saat ini digenggamnya, lalu menciumnya.

Youngsaeng terkikik pelan. Ia senang melihat Hyunjoong bermanja-manja hanya didepannya. Youngsaeng maju selangkah mendekati Hyunjoong. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Youngsaeng mengelus kepala Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong mendongak merasakan tangan halus mengelus surai hitamnya. Tangannya turun, meraih pinggang Youngsaeng dan mendekapnya. Youngsaeng mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Hyunjoong sambil menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga, alien. Kau tahu ? Semakin kau tampan semakin sering aku cemburu.."

"Oh ya ? Aku bangga kau cemburu.."

"Aku benci kau"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lion. Sangat..."

Perdebatan kecil mereka terhenti saat Hyunjoong mencium bibir Youngsaeng intens. Pagutan mereka terlihat lembut, menyiratkan kerinduan yang telah lama dipendam. Mereka benar-benar menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Keduanya makin merapat, seiring semakin lamanya ciuman mereka bertahan.

Youngsaeng dapat merasakan kini dadanya sudah mendempel di dada bidang kekasihnya. Pagutan mereka semakin liar dan panas. Bibir Hyunjoong tak henti-hentinya mengeksplor isi mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Ditambah lagi kini tangan Hyunjoong sudah meremas kedua bokongnya pelan. Youngsaeng yang merasa kalah kuat dari Hyunjoong, meremas bahu Hyunjoong agar melepaskan pagutannya. Dengan sedikit tak ikhlas, Hyunjoong melepaskan mainan yang sangat dia sukai.

Youngsaeng meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya merah padam dengan aliran saliva menghiasi sekitar bibirnya. Youngsaeng yang melihat Hyunjoong terdiam, langsung mendorong badan tegap itu ke kasur. Dengan perlahan Youngsaeng melepas pakaiannya, lalu menindih Hyunjoong.

Selanjutnya, mereka saling melepas rindu dengan caranya sendiri. Bercumbu mesra seakan tak ada hari esok, dengan keadaan tubuh yang saling menghangatkan. Erangan dan desahan mereka menyatu menjadi melodi penghibur rindu sekalipun pemuas hasrat cinta yang berkobar.

.

.

Tangannya tergerak melukis wajah seseorang. Goresan-goresan halus itu membentuk sebuah siluet wajah seseorang yang terlihat imut. Setelah selesai dengan gambarnya, Hyunjoong meletakkan pensil disaku bajunya.

Mengelus gambar itu dengan memejamkan mata. Menghayati bagaimana ia meraba langsung wajah kekasihnya. Mata sipitnya, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis kissable favoritnya.

Dan setetes air mata membasahi gambaran dipermukaan buku sketsa itu.

.

.

.

Dentingan piano terdengar sangat ritmis dan harmonis. Saling menimpa satu sama lain menguarkan aroma romantis disekitarnya. Begitu juga dengan dua orang yang duduk berdampingan, dengan jari-jari mereka menekan tuts-tuts piano didepannya.

Mereka tersenyum dalam diam, menikmati kolaborasi cinta yang menguar dalam dentingan merdu piano. Tepat tuts piano itu berhenti dimainkan, mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan.

Hyunjoong dan Youngsaeng saat ini saling menatap. Kepulan asap yang keluar dari lubang hidung mereka menunjukkan dinginnya cuaca kala itu. Hyunjoong beranjak berdiri, berjalan tepat kebelakang Youngsaeng. Dan pemuda bersuara merdu itu hanya memejamkan mata saat menikmati hangatnya pelukan sang kekasih. Back hug yang selalu Youngsaeng sukai dari Hyunjoong.

"Sudah hangat ?"

Youngsaeng menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya menggamit lengan Hyunjoong yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan ?"

"Tidak, kalau kau mau menciumku..."

"Modus,"

Hyunjoong kembali terdiam. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke cerukan syal dileher Youngsaeng. Menghirup aroma milky rose kekasihnya. Sangat menenangkan.

"Hei, lihat sini."

Hyunjoong yang asik menghirup aroma parfum Youngsaeng, menolehkan kepalanya sesuai perintah. Dan ketika kepalanya maju kedepan, kedua tangan kekasihnya sudah mengunci kepalanya. Bibirnya terasa hangat menyentuh sesama jenis miliknya.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya, Youngsaeng bertanya "Sudah hangat kan ? Sekarang kita impas."

Hyunjoong tersenyum damai melihat Youngsaeng tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Kembali ia mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh gembul Youngsaeng. Youngsaeng bersandar didada Hyunjoong, menikmati saat bersama seperti ini.

Hingga itu semua belum terjadi ...

.

.

.

Pelan-pelan ia turun melalui tangga gantung. Tangannya masih setia mendekap buku sketsa tadi didepan dadanya. Matanya memerah sehabis menangis. Menangisi semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan kekasihnya...

Yang memisahkan mereka, mungkin untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Gereja megah itu terlihat indah dari luar. Euforia disekitarnya menghasilkan aura positif yang men menandakan ada kebahagiaan didalamnya.

Altar itu kini berisi orang yang saling berdampingan. Seorang namja berstel jas putih terlihat menggemaskan. Dan disampingnya... seorang mempelai wanita terlihat menyunggingkan senyum dan raut wajah bahagia. Kontras dengan ekspresi mempelai prianya.

Youngsaeng menatap kosong objek didepannya. Barusan ia mengucapkan janji suci, sumpah sehidup semati atas nama wanita disampingnya. Wanita yang sangat terpaksa ia nikahi, bukan karena ia cintai.

Lalu mereka membalikkan badan. Mata onyx Youngsaeng menatap keseluruh ruangan. Tak ia pedulikan blitz kamera serta riuhnya suasana tamu undangan untuk pernikahannya ini. Hingga matanya tertuju pada bangku didepan altar sebelah kanan. Matanya berair, berusaha menahan air asin itu agar tak meluncur deras menuruni pipinya. Dapat ia lihat guratan kecewa, sakit hati, serta kebahagiaan pahit dimata sang kekasih – yang sekarang sudah menjadi 'mantan' kekasih.

Hyunjoong yang melihat Youngsaeng ingin menangis hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Jujur saja, ia juga ingin menangis sekarang. Terbayang olehnya saat mereka bersama dulu. Ketika mereka saling mengenal saat menjadi trainee, tinggal satu dorm, bagaimana ia dulu berusaha meyakinkan member lain tentang hubungan mereka.

Semua, semua seakan kilasan film yang diputar balik. Namun kenangan tinggal lah kenangan. Saat ini, kebahagiaan keluarga Youngsaeng menjadi alasannya. Ia rela melepas namja yang dicintainya itu karena ia tau, selama ini keluarga Youngsaeng belum menerima kenyataan bahwa anak semata wayangnya menyukai sesama pria. Mungkin inilah langkah yang harus diambilnya, merelakan kekasihnya menjadi milik orang lain.

Cinta tak harus memiliki kan ?

Hyungjun menepuk pundak Hyunjoong "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, hyung. Lepaslah dia, demi kebahagiaan mereka."

Mata mereka berdua teralih pada altar depan sebelah kiri, dimana keluarga Youngsaeng dan mempelai wanita sedang tertawa bahagia. Mereka lega karena anak mereka bisa dipersatukan dengan ikatan pernikahan. Tanpa tau, perasaan yang dialami tokoh utama yang melakukan janji suci tersebut, terutama sang mempelai pria.

Hyunjoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk, seraya mengangguk pelan "Baiklah, Jun-ah. Ayo kita pulang." Hyunjoong menarik tangan Hyungjun menuju pintu samping gereja tersebut. Ia tak memandang Youngsaeng, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Yang menurutnya hanya membuat mereka berdua semakin sakit. Sesak. Itulah yang Hyunjoong rasakan sekarang.

Youngsaeng melihat kepergian Hyunjoong. Miris, semuanya ternyata seperti ini. Air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Orang-orang mengartikan tangisannya sebagai tangis bahagia. Yang membuat riuh suasana saat itu.

Pintu itu tertutup, menenggelamkan bayangan dua orang manusia yang tadi melewatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Joongie..."

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Matahari sudah hendak tenggelam ke tempat tinggalnya. Angin yang semula berhembus sepoi, kini berhembus kencang. Paparan laut lepas membentang didepan mata, dengan burung-burung walet berterbangan bersama kawanannya.

Kini ia berada tepat di ujung tebing. Dibawahnya sudah ada laut lepas, yang akan menghanyutkan tubuhnya jika ia lompat kesana. Tangannya menggengggam buku sketsa yang berjudul 'Your Story' sambil menciumnya. Menyampaikan pesan pada si objek utama buku tersebut.

"Aku pergi..." Hyunjoong berucap lirih dan menjauhkan buku itu dari wajahnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Semoga kau berbahagia disana. Kau akan memiliki anak untuk keturunanmu kelak. Kudoakan anakmu akan sangat mirip denganmu, Lion..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan selanjutnya, yang terdengar suara kecipak air yang bertabrakan dengan sesuatu, jatuh kebawah. Tubuh tegap itu kini telah lemah, raganya seakan hancur setelah jatuh dari atas tebing itu. Satu yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya menggelap. Buku sketsa yang ikut tenggelam bersama tubuhnya.

'Your Story'

Dan semua menggelap, telah usai.

"_Selamat tinggal, Youngsaeng "_

_._

_._

_._

Ini fic HyunSaeng pertama saya ^^. Semoga readers suka' ya. Kalau gak tau siapa HyunSaeng, mereka itu member SS501. Mereka itu couple tersosweet di SS501, bahkan beberapa fandom bilang kalau HyunSaeng itu couple favorit peringkat kedua setelah YunJae dari DBSK. Yosh, saya harap mereka –YunJae & HyunSaeng – bisa ketemuan disatu panggung lagi :*

Sekian curcol saya. Jangan sungkan buat mereview fanfic ini, pasti saya terima kok ^^

Mind to review ?


End file.
